


Sara sends a different text message

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fair warning to Laurel fans there's no happy Oliver/Laurel ending to be had here, Family, Family Drama, POV Laurel Lance, POV Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen Friendship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of hitting the send button for accepting Oliver's request to join him on-board the Queen's Gambit and sleep with him as a way to hurt her sister, Sara decides to not make a mistake and get Laurel to see the truth about her so called "loyal boyfriend." This results in a confrontation between Oliver, Laurel and her that will affect their lives.





	Sara sends a different text message

**Hey guys**

**So, I've had this idea since Arrow season 2 aired but have not got around to writing it until now.**

**Also, I thank Stand with Ward and Queen, Aragorn II Elessar and Bl4ckHunter for their help with this.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Lance household living room

Sara is seated on the couch texting Oliver when Laurel drops down next to her, a bowl of ice cream in Laurel's hand. She grabs the remote and mutes the TV.

"Who are you texting?" Laurel asks.

"No one" Sara replies immediately.

Looking at her with a twinkle in her eye "Did you meet a boy at school?" Laurel teases.

Good-naturedly shoving Laurel "Cut it out. Boys at school are lame" Sara says while starting to pick at the blanket that covers her lap "Hey, how's everything with you and Oliver?"

"Great" Laurel says. "We decided to start looking at apartments together. I know it's a big step, but… we're ready. I think we'll live together for a year, engaged for another, and then…"

"Mrs. Laurel Queen," Sara says with fake happiness.

"Maybe one day" Laurel replies giddily.

"This is kind of assuming that he's ever ready to settle down," Sara says pointily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laurel asks warily.

"Well, we both know at least ten girls that he's slept with" Sara replies resignedly because they are on this topic yet again.

Scoffing "Can't you just be happy for me?" Laurel asks, in annoyance "I mean, if you met some amazing guy who wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, I would be so supportive, and so happy for you—"

"Ok, Laurel, I wasn't trying to be a bitch" Sara replies calmly since she's not and is trying to help her sister.

"The title of your autobiography" Laurel mutters angrily.

Sara let's out a sigh with getting to her feet "I'm going to get some sleep."

Walking out of the room Sara reads a text message from Oliver pleading her to come, and given how Laurel is being a shrew to her, despite trying to help, she nearly hits the send button to send her accepting message just to pay her sister back. However, deciding to be a better person and maybe decide to straighten out this toxic mess her sister has got herself into with her childhood best friend, Sara instead deletes her current message. Quickly sending another one to Oliver explaining she's coming over, with bringing Laurel given they need to talk.

Ignoring whatever panic response Oliver sent back Sara shoves her phone in her pocket and turns walking back into the room.

"I thought you were going to bed," Laurel says.

"Get your shoes and coat, we are going over to the Queen Mansion to talk with Ollie. It's time you saw the truth" Sara says firmly.

Letting out frustrated groan "For goodness sake Sara could you stop making up this crap of he's this horrible unfaithful person to me and constantly trying to undermine our relationship," Laurel says briskly.

Giving her sister a hard gaze "Get your coat. Shoes. Now" Sara replies in a commanding tone that sounds more like one her father would use.

"Didn't you hear" Laurel begins only to get cut off.

"Now," Sara says sharply.

"Fine, I will, after all, no problem seeing my boyfriend to get all this straightened out. Got a few new apartments I want to discuss with him, some with a nice yard for when we have kids" Laurel replies while getting to her feet.

Sara watches her sister leave the room with and the only thought running through her mind is just wondering how badly this is going to explode.

* * *

Later at the Queen Mansion

One of the entrance doors closes behind them as Laurel and Sara walk into the foyer to see Oliver standing there by the table.

"Your text sounded kind of urgent, what's up?" Oliver asks.

Meeting the Queen heir's eyes "Show her the phone with the messages about what we discussed, or I will. It's time she knew the truth from Samantha Clayton to all of it" Sara orders.

"Sara what are you doing? I don't even know" Oliver begins freaking out but gets cut off.

"Cut the bullcrap, Oliver! Quit being a coward and grow a damn backbone" Sara orders sharply.

"Fine" Oliver replies with a resigned sigh pulling out his phone and quickly bringing up the text messages.

Handing the phone to Laurel who at this point was not paying either of them any mind Laurel takes the device and upon looking at the messages between her boyfriend, and her sister her eyes widen in shock. Because right now a part of her world has just come crashing down around her head.

Looking between them "You were going to cheat on me with my sister? And you were going to do that sis, how could you hurt me like this? I've never done a thing to you, either of you" Laurel says in shock, pain, and betrayal.

"Well, I have not even kissed Ollie yet. Double-check the messages I actually told him no. And yes, Oliver was going to cheat on you with me, like he has done involving other women" Sara replies calmly.

Glaring at Oliver "Who?" Laurel says sharply.

"Samantha Clayton among other women in the past" Oliver replies glancing elsewhere out of guilt.

"I tried to tell you, Laurel, dad has tried to tell you multiple times, but you keep ignoring or attacking us as you want to live in this childish fantasy land," Sara says.

"How I do I know this not just you trying to get me out of the way?" Laurel asks angrily.

"Get you out of the way? Like how you sent an unknown tip to dad so he would bust up the party Tommy threw because you knew I had a crush on Ollie who I wanted to go see and I got grounded. Then during those two months you started dating Ollie once I was out of the way" Sara says.

"I did that to protect you because you didn't need to be at a party where drugs and roofies get passed around," Laurel says.

"Regardless I'm not a jealous harpy trying to get in between my friend and my sister. If I was, I would have gone with Ollie on the Gambit" Sara replies.

Looking at her well now ex-boyfriend "Why?" is all Laurel can manage.

"A lot of reasons over the years, sometimes arguments or just because I could. Recently is because I didn't want to move in with you" Oliver says plainly.

"Just don't contact me, we are done, Oliver. My parents, my sister they are right… you're not the good man I thought you were. One day I'll forgive you, but I deserve better than your lies and betrayal. We are done on ever dating again" Laurel says angrily.

"I'm" Oliver begins only to get cut off.

Glaring "Go to hell" Laurel fires back.

Oliver and Sara merely watch as Laurel turns around with slamming the door behind her. After a few moments, Sara watches as Oliver's face becomes one of relief.

"You know a part of me wants to be angry with you, but I can't because you are right. What we were going to do, it would have destroyed us. Now Laurel may hate me for the rest of her life but at least she won't hate you" Oliver says resignedly.

"Maybe and I was tempted especially after how Laurel treated me. I was so dang close, but I couldn't bring myself to sink to that level" Sara says.

"Well, you are better than me Sara. I'm still going to go on the Gambit, though it's because I need to figure out who I am. Try to be a better person, an actual grown-up" Oliver replies seriously.

"Not sure if I'm still going. Depends on how badly things go down at the house, I might need a break from it all. Not to come sleep with you" Sara says.

"What brought you to this desire to change compared to just some hours ago?" Oliver asks curiously.

"During the ride over here, I was thinking on if Laurel learns the truth and what I was about to do… yeah, I need to grow up" Sara says.

"Yes, we do" Oliver replies.

"It's not just what happened right now that's making this desire to change, it's also involving Samantha Clayton?" Sara asks carefully.

Sara knows putting aside Moira, obviously Oliver and Samantha she's the only other person to know about the baby her friend lost.

It was late one night earlier this week when Sara had found Oliver in the back room of a club, having not even touched his drink while silently grieving over the child he lost. The chance for possibly having a reason to actually grow up being gone to given the only reason he even partied was to rebel against his parents wanting him to be Robert Queen's son. Oliver ended up breaking down and telling her everything. She just silently stayed by his side for the rest of that night in the backroom as a friend to comfort him.

Giving a nod "Something that's remained in the back of my head after Samantha lost our baby despite throwing myself into partying and sleeping around to cope. Until well now my second wake up call. I may not have a child to give me a reason to change, but that still does not mean I can't change" Oliver says seriously.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm glad you are. I am sorry about this since I know despite your less than faithful habits you really do care about Laurel and the pain this is putting both of you in" Sara says honestly and with sympathy.

"Thank you but frankly my relationship with Laurel is an unhealthy mess. She does deserve better than me. Do you want me to get one of the drivers to take you home?" Oliver asks.

"Nah I'll be fine Ollie. It's not like my sister will chuck a wine bottle at my head or anything" Sara says with a light laugh.

"Okay well text me when you get home and if you have any trouble along the way" Oliver replies.

"I will but you try to get some sleep," Sara says.

"You too" Oliver replies.

Sara kisses Oliver on the cheek before walking out the door as Oliver watches. After a moment Oliver let's out a long, tired sigh given this exhausting life-changing conversation with deciding to head back to bed. He needs his sleep.

* * *

The next day at the docks Oliver met Sara who decided to go on the Gambit to get away from her family for the upheaval. Because while her father was more than happy Laurel was done dating that one-percenter trash called Oliver Queen, Quentin was less than thrilled at Sara remaining friends with him.

Meanwhile, Laurel naturally remained upset with her now ex-boyfriend although did tell Sara, she held no grudge and apologized for being such a shrew over the years when Sara was merely trying to help her see who Oliver was, and how unhealthy the relationship she was in.

Even admitted that she did have this vision with Oliver and her entire relationship in life planed out with not liking anybody telling her that dream couldn't happen. Sara naturally did forgive her sister. For their mother well Dinah Lance just did her usual back out of the situation.

Not surprisingly for Sara, when telling her family about she was going on the Gambit to figure out her life, began another round of arguments. Causing Sara merely just walk out of the house all together with getting her car and driving to the docks.

While Sara did go on the Queen's Gambit, she remained in her room which Oliver was more than fine with since he didn't have any real interest in meaningless sex either. Like they both said they needed to get their lives figured out.

Of course, a few days into the trip both Oliver and Sara would indeed get their purpose in life as the Queen's Gambit sunk, with the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want to leave a review letting me know what you think go ahead**

**In the 2x13 flashbacks, Sara is hesitant on going with Oliver on the Gambit, he's the one begging her and what sends Sara to agreeing? When Laurel is a jerk towards Sara who was trying to help Laurel realize she is living in a naive fantasy land regarding her relationship with Oliver.**

**Now Sara is the one who ultimately said yes to Oliver for going on the Queen's Gambit, and I'm not saying it isn't a scummy thing to do since it is, or that Laurel deserved having Oliver and Sara sleep with each other behind her back.**

**Because she did not however Laurel played a hand in this whole mess as well.**

**Writing Sara deciding to not backstab her sister, dragging Laurel over to the Queen Mansion and bluntly telling Oliver to grow a spine was fun.**

**For Oliver/Laurel in Arrow regarding it not being the healthiest of relationships is true to the comics, at least. Since Oliver and Dinah in the comics have not a non toxic, on either Oliver's end for his cheating, being a total jerk to Dinah etc or on Dinah's end like in Rebirth for being a physically and mentally abusive girlfriend, since sadly the 1970's.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
